Drastic changes onew hyung chapter 1
by insun taeby
Summary: Title : Drastic changes "onew hyung" Author : insun taeby Pair : all member shinee and the other Genre : romace, friendship 'gak tau tentuin sendiri' keke Warning : TYPO, yaoi, gak sesuai judul, dan banyaklh.. Rating : T 'my be' Annyeong readers, saya author baru mohan bantuannya chingu, mian critanya agak belepotan. Oya.. you can call me "sun". karna ini ff perdana saya, tolong mi


**CHAPTER 1**

**Title : Drastic changes "onew hyung"**

**Author : insun taeby**

**Pair : all member shinee and the other**

**Genre : romace, friendship 'gak tau tentuin sendiri' keke**

**Warning : TYPO, yaoi, gak sesuai judul, dan banyaklh..**

**Rating : T 'my be'**

**Annyeong readers, saya author baru mohan bantuannya chingu, mian critanya agak belepotan. Oya.. you can call me "sun". karna ini ff perdana saya, tolong minta review'nya yah.. dan sekali lagi mohon bantuannya chingudeul.. #bow 90^^^**

**è**

**è**

**è**

**This is my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cueeee~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is it..**

Tttiiiiiiinnnnntttttiiiiinnn nn... #anggap suara klakson mobil.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tatapan tajam, kini telah memasuki halaman rumahnya yang sangat mewah, mungkin halamannya bisa dijadikan lapangan sepak bola saking luasnya. Keluarga Lee. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka. Keluarga pengusaha yang sangat terpandang seantero korea. Perusahan yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana, sampai merambat ke luar negeri. Yah.. begitulah kekayaan keluarga Lee. Bila menceritakan kekayaannya, tidak akan habis-habisnya.

Lee Golden Production. Itulah nama perusaan terkenal dikorea yangdimiliki oleh Lee family. Direktur utamanya adalah Lee yunho, yang memiliki istri yang bernama Lee (kim) jaejong, mereka memiliki 2orang anak, anak sulung yaitu Lee jinki, Lee jinki biasa dipanggil onew, memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, memiliki mata tajam bagaikan bulan sabit dan tidak lupa pesonanya yang dapat menarik yeoja maupun namja cantik bagaikan magnet, dan adik kandung onew, dia adalah seorang namja yang memiliki paras yang sangat cantik, pipi yang agak sedikit caby, mata yang sayu, bibir pink merona yang sungguh menggoda, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee taemin, yang sehari-hari bisa dipanggil minniee, itu pun hanya untuk orang-orang yang disayangnya saja.

#udah deh perkenalannya, langsung cerita ajah...

Seorang tuan muda tampan salah satu dari keluarga Lee sedang berjalan santai di koridor seekolah. Yah.. Lee jinki a.k.a onew, namja tampan itu kini sedang berjalan santai tanpa memperduli kan para fansnya yang sedang berteriak histeris dibelakangnya.

"kyyaaaa... onew oppaa.. aku mencintai mu..."

"onew hyung... kau tampan sekali.."

"onew oppa...mau kah kau menjadi pacar ku...?"

Yah begitulah teriakan yeoja dan namja, yang kurang kerjaan itu, menurut onew. Hah.. onew hanya bisa menghela nafas.

^Di Kantin Sekolah^

"yaakkk dubu jelek.." pekik jonghyun pada onew tanpa takut. Yah.. jonghyun a.k.a jjong dia memang tidak pernah takut pada onew karna dia adalah sahabat onew dari kecil yang terkenal sangat suka mengatai onew, tapi ia sangat setia kawan.

"heh.. dino jelek, mau cari mati kau dengan ku.. aisshhh" onew pun mulai geram dengan perkataan jjong.

"sudahlah hyung tidak usah bertengkar terus... aku jadi pusing mendengar kalian selalu bertengkar..." cegah minho, minho juga sahabat onew, dan termasuk kekasih dari adik onew, taemin.

Kim jonghyung dan Choi minho adalah sahabat onew dari kecil, mereka berdua juga bukan orang sembarangan, maksud dari "bukan orang sembarangan" adalah, bukan orang biasa, melainkan anak pengusaha terkenal seperti onew. Kim jonghyun anak dari pemilik kim corp dia adalah anak tunggal. Sama seperti jjong, minho juga anak tunggal dari pemilik hotel ternama dikorea "DAZZLING CHOI HOTLE" hotel itu sudah diserahkan kepada minho walau pun tidak sepenuhnya karena minho masih bersekolah.

^Ruang Dance^

Taemin sangat menyukai yang namanya menari dan disaat ia menari, tubuhnya sangat lincah bagaikan penari profesional, dengan kelincahannya dalam menari dapat membuat semua orang kagum.

"anak-anak pehatikan kemari.." teriak jung sam.

"kita kedatangan murid baru, dan dia akan masuk kedalam club kita... silahkan perkenalkan dirimu key-ya.." lanjut jung sam menyuruh anak disebelahnya untuk memperkenalkan diri secara langsung.

" anyeonghaseo.. choneun kim keybum imnidha.. kalian semua bisa memanggil ku key.. bangapseo-imnidha.. kamsa hamnidha.." perkenalan key pun disambut dengan baik oleh para nggota club dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

Teamin Pov

Wah dia sangat cantik, sama seperti ku, kikiki.

Disaat latihan kami usai, aku mendekati key hyung kembali.

"anyeong key hyung..?!" sapa ku ramah pada key hyung. Kenapa aku memanggil key dengan sebutan hyung? Karena dia lebih tinggi dua tingkat dari ku. Ia sama seperti onew hyung.

"oh.. ne anyeong emm.."

"teamin.. dan kau bisa memanggil ku minniee, kalau kau mau.." ucap ku dengan gaya imut yang ku punya.

"oh.. ne.. minniee... bangapseo imnidha.." sambung key hyung ramah.

Key hyung memang sangat ramah dan baik, aku pikir ia cocok dengan onew betul aku akan meminta bantuan minho hyung untuk membantu ku. Ahahaha.

"key hyung... maukah kau menjadi teman baik ku..?" tanya ku spontan tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu. Tapi ku rasa itu wajar untuk key hyung, yang nanti akn menjadi calon kakak ipar ku. Ahaha

"ne.. tentu saja minniee, aku ingin menjdi teman baik mu.. lagi pula aku belum mempunyai banyak teman...!"

"benarkah hyung..? asiek.. aku punya hyung yang cantik.. hehe.. gomawo hyungiee." Aku pun langsung menarik tangan key hyung agar ikut dengan ku.

"minniee.. kita mau kemana..?" key hyung pun bertanya pada ku, karna ia bingung karna sikap ku.

" eh.. hehehe.. aku hanya ingin mengantar hyung pulang.. aku ingin tau dimana rumah hyung cantik ku tinggal.."

"ohh.. baiklah.. kajja..!" gantian sekarang malah key hyung yang menarik ku, dengan semangat.

"ah.. ne.. hyungiiee.."

Skippppp~~~~~

Aku dan key hyung sudah sampai di depan rumah key hyung. Rumah key hyung tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah ku. Tapi mungkin lebih besar rumah ku. Halamannya yang banyak dihiasi tanaman hias, dan hiasan taman yang kelihatan sangat elegan, interior rumahnya pun sanagt bagus, kalau tidak salah omma key hyung adalah seorang disainer dan appanya key hyug adalah juga termasuk pengusaha ternama dikorea sama sperti appa ku, mungkin karna itu, rumah key hyung, sangat tertata rapi.

"minniee.. ayo masuk... apakah kau ingin menggantikan scurity dirumah ku..?"

"ahh... aniyo hyung... nee.. kajja..." akupun mengikuti key hyung dibelakangnya. Aku di ajak oleh key hyung ke ruang keluarga, dan disana banyak terdapat foto-foto key hyung dan kedua orang tuanya. Setalah puas melihat-lihat aku mengikuti key hyung ke kamarnya. Dan pertama kali yang aku lihat di kamar key hyung yang sangat menarik adalah foto besar yang di pajang dikamar key hyung. Yaitu adalah foto key hyung yang sangat cantik dengan rambut blondenya, bibir pinknya, kulitnya yg seputih susu dan mata kucingnya yang menawan. Dan aku sangat yakin onew hyung tidak akan bisa menolak key hyung. Ahaha. Tapi aku harus bertanya sesuatu kepada key hyung.

"em.. hyungiee kau sangat cantik di foto itu..!"

"jinjja...? ahaha.. kau bisa saja minniee.. kau juga sangat cantik.." ucap key hyung yang sepertinya sedang tersipu atau sedang malu, ah, molla.

"oya hyung... apakah kau telah memiliki namjachingu...?"

"eeemmm... aniyo... memangnya kenapa minnie~ya..?"

"eemm..gwaenchna hyung.. kebetulan hyung ku juga sedang tidak mempunyai kekasih.. apakah kau mau ku kenal kan dengannya..?" aku bertanya pada key hyung, dan kelihatannya key hyung sedang tersipu malu.

"minniee~ya kau ada-ada saja... ahahaa" jawab key hyung tertawa karna menahan rasa malunya. Tapi aku tau apa yang dirasakan key hyung.

Skippp~~~~

Author pov~~~

"hyung... mau kah kau membantuku...?" taemin pun meminta bantuaan pada namjachingunya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Choi Minho, dengan bermanja-manja. Sekarang minho sedang berada di kamarnya taemin. Dan sekarang taemin sedang meminta bantuan pada minho dengan sangat-sangat menggoda iman minho, sekarang taemin memakai baju kaos polos yang kebesaran dan memperlihatkan dada mulusnya, dan menggunakan celana pendek sepaha. Apalagi sekarang minho berada diatas kasur king sizenya taemin dengan taemin yang berada di atas pangkuan minho sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher minho. Rasanya menelan salivanya sendiri pun minho sangat susah. Karna pemandangan yang sangat menggoda minho itu. Rasanya minho sangat ingin mencicipi dada mulus milik taemin itu.

"emmmhhh.. memang..nya.. kau mau minta bantuan apa chagiya...?" tanya minho sambil menahan nafsunya.

"begini yeobo.. aku ingin menjodohkan onew hyung dengan key hyung... key hyung adalah namja yang baik, pengertian, dan juga sangat cantik, jadi aku sangat setuju onew hyung dengan key hyung. Bagaimana yeobo... kau mau membantu ku...?" ucap atemin, dengan suaranya yang merdu menurut minho.

"Tapi tunggu.. siapa itu key hyung... aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya...!"

"ohh.. besok aku akan mengenalkan dia dengan mu yeobo... dan bawa onew hyung bersama mu ke ruang latihan dance. Aku akan mengenalkannya disana."

"chagiya..." ucap minho dengan tatapan tajam dan sedikit senyuman smirknya. Yang membuat taemin agak merinding di buatnya.

"we...weyo..?" taemin pun mulai agak takut dengan kekasihnya, pasalnya kalau dia telah mengeluarkan senyum seperti itu, pasti dia ingin macam-macan.

"chagiya.. apakah kau dari tadi tidak lelah menggoda ku mulai tadi dengan suara mu, dengan tubuh mu ini.." ucap minho, sambil mengambil kesempatan dalam ketidak berdayaan taemin yang telah dipeluk erat oleh minho, dan sekarang tangan minho telah menelusup kedalam baju taemin, sambil mengelus lembut punggung mulus taemin dan langsung beranjak ke perut rata taemin, lalu mengelus dengan lembut dan beranjak ke dada mulus taemin yang sedari tadi telah menggodanya lalu memilin nipel kanan taemin .

"akhhh... ahh..yeobo~Ya.. ahhh..." desah taemin yang membuat minho semakin gencar meremas nipel taemin.

"teruslah mendesah chagiya..."

"akhh.. ahh... ahhh.. minho hentikan.. cepat henti.. mmmppphhhh.." minho pun langsung menyambar bibir peach milik taemin membuat ciuman panas, tidak memperdulikan rengekan taemin. Terus mencium bibir taemin, lalu menggigit sedikit bibir taemin agak bisa sedikit terbuka. Dan berhasil, sekarang benda kenyal milik minho sedang menelusuri rongga mulut taemin, saling menghisapnya, dan sekarang rengekan taemin tidak terdengar lagi melainkan desahan kenikmatan yang dihasilkan minho yang sekarang memberi 2 kenikmatan sekaligus dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas kedua nipel taemin berirama yang ,membuat tubuh taemin meliuk-liuk kenikmatan, dan juga dengan sentuhan bibir minho pada bibir taemin.

Karena ciuman panas yang di perbuat minho, saliva minho dan taemin yang telah tercampur pun menjalar jatuh ke leher mulus taemin, minho pun langsung beralih ke leher mulus taemin sambil menjilati saliva yang jatuh dari bibir taemin dengan nafsu. Dan memberi sedikit tanda kepemilikan.

"ahh..ahh.. yeobo..." taemin pun menggerak kenikmatan sambil menjambak kecil rambut minho. Minnho pun sekarang mulai ingin membuka baju taemin. Untuk mempermudah tugasnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba... èèè

"YYAAKKKKHHH... TAEMIN.. MINHO.. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DIDALAM CEPAT KELUAR... kalau kalian tidak keluar akan aku DOBRAK PUNTU INI..." teriak onew dengan suara tenornya.

"akhh... mengganggu saja... " keluh minho.

"ya sudah.. lebih baik kita keluar saja... kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan lagi ne..." ucap taemin.

"jinjja..? apakan akan kita lanjut kan lagi nanti..?"

" ne yeobo~~~..."

Min ho pun meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Apakah mereka tidak tau onew diluar sudah geram, karna pintu kamar taemin tidak kunjung di buka.

"YAKK.. MINHO PABO.. CEPAT KELUAR... APA KAU MAU KU HAJAR HAH...?" tidak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan sepasang kekasih yang membuat onew kesal.

"hyung.. suara mu sangat mengganggu sekali.." ucap minho sambil menutup telinganya.

"YAKKK.. PABO... apa yang kau lakukan didalam dengan dongsaeng ku.. hah?"

"hyung.. kami tidak melakukan apa-apa... sudah lah.. ayo kita turun kebawah.." lerai taemin sambil menarik onew untuk turun ke bawah, tepatnya keruang makan.

"chagiya.. aku juga ingin di gadeng.." manja minho pada taemin dan membuat onew sekali lagi kesal akan tingkah kodok belo itu.

"kajja.. yeoboya.." lalu ajak taemin sambil mengandeng tangan minho dan juga onew.

**T.B.C To be continue...**

**Review or dalete**


End file.
